Melodies
by shyxsakura
Summary: CHAPTER ONE REVISED! Sakura is left under the hands of her fathers' friend, and his son. Things gets a little tricky when his father starts to .. get a little more personal .. SS


An Untitled Fairy Tale Presents 

**. . . Melodies . . . **

By: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto 

( ashyboylova@yahoo.com )

Saki's boring blabber: Here's the revised version of **Melodies**. I'm sorry that it took such a long time! Anyways, please read and review!

I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura, so don't sue me or anything. ^^

**Melodies**

**Revised Chapter One: Meetings**

_.. .. Blood Shot Roses .. .. Crawling out of his hands .. .. and onto my skin .. .._

****

: : : : ------- : : : :

****

               _I watched hidden from view -- my existence unknown to everyone around me, as their screams and pleas became as evident as the bright yellow stars in contrast to the midnight black sky. Their pains and sufferings became my own source of renewal; Their voices became my inner concious.  They are the beings who created me, by body, by soul. They made me, and sadly, I won't ever be able to stray from their words of advice or longing.  _

: : : : ------- : : : :

               Unwanted memories of the past flooded before my eyes as I was forced to sit alone behind the doors of room 305, on the very desk of my teacher, Kamui sensei. Prepping for his usual activites, he bid me to stay seated on his desk till he came back with his usual equipment. Which is one of the reasons why I always hated the afternoons, always dreading the ticking clocks -- shivering at every chance I got. 

_.. Tick .. Tock .. Tick .. Tock .._

               As a young girl, living in a family of all males always had its downside to it, but still, I loved them from the bottom of my heart, and helped assist them whenever I had the chance. But, ever since the coming of my onii-chans' leave into the out of state college, and the leave of otou-san into the great Egypt -- I began to grow apart from the reality I knew so well.

               You must be asking, "How can two silly things affect a girl so much?" Well, the leave of my only family members' is only a small fraction of my story. My fathers' friend, Mitsuma Kamui, along with his younger son, Mitsuma Kira, both agreed to allow me to stay in Tokyo with them to continue my education as a 14 year old child. 

               Onii-chan disagreed, as well as otou-san, but being the kind hearted man he was, otou-san allowed me to choose my own fate. At the age where love was only an illusion, I had crept into its' grasp and fell in, what would seem to be, love with Mitsuma Kira.

               Otou-san knew when to step out, and gave his consent. 'Nii-chan was a little harder to persuade, but soon he too fell into the same grasp I was being kept in, and left Tokyo with his new found interest, Kaho.

               I still remember his uncaring eyes, as he hugged me goodbye. I still feel his disapproving gaze as he walked into the new world of college, and into the next step in reality.

_.. and I was only 14 years old .._

               The first few years went by without any fault as Kira and I became inseperable. At that time, it was our **love** for each other that kept us bonded. But, as the months went by and the new exchange students flocked into our second home, one particular ruby eyed goddess took a chance, and swept down into the arms of a boy I once thought I loved.

               Her name was beautiful, and so foreign, that even I didn't have the courage to fight back. He was already wrapped around her delicate little fingers, while I .. while I .. stood by and watched it all happen. It was I who stood by his bedroom door, always filled with the want to tell him -- to speak to him. With the loss of the one person in my life that I'd loved, I backed away from **them** .. from reality .. little by little .. bit by bit ..

_.. and I was 15 at that time .._

               Now, Kamui-san was like a second father to me and I loved him with only a small fraction of my heart, for he would never be able to replace the real man I call father. His eyes, always a brilliant blue, turned into a menancing black as his son granted him a grandchild. 

               It turned into a disgusting black full of longing and want as I started the process of turning into a young woman. No one ever noticed, though. It was always a smile here, a smile there. A slight tilt of the head or a laugh .. no one noticed. 

               No one noticed his gaze. The one full of longing and pain. No one noticed the way he stared into my eyes, as if he were entranced. No, No one .. Not even one person noticed the way he would sneak out of his room late at night, and creep through the doors of the room I laid unawake in.

_.. and I was now 15 and a half .._

_.. He was 34 .._

_.. Kira was a father .. at the age of 16 .._

_.. and  'nii-chan and Otou-san was still gone .._

               As the family began a new age together with Kira's son, Mitsuma Kai and his disowned wife, Mitsuma Kasumi, I too was somehow caught in this whole chaos .. for I was the one to feel the wrath of their anger .. Never again would I be able to look at them with the same eyes filled with love and admiration ..

_.. Never .._

               I was at the brink of falling into destruction when a solution came and sneaked into my once innocent and carefree brain. 

_.. I was to run away .. and never come back .._

               But, like always, it would seem to be impossible to leave since there was always someone watching me -- well, actually, it was more like, the man who replaced my father was always watching me. He even had the audacity to take the place of my teacher. 

               So, here I am, waiting on his desk. Waiting for him to get the right accessories to do his usual deeds on me. Which is also the reason why I always dreaded the afternoon, because it was then, at that time, when Kamui-sensei had his usual taste of my flesh. I mean, what could I do? It was for a pass or fail grade. I would never take the chance of worrying my family.

_ .. never .. _

               With the worry of my grades filling up my time, the remembrance of his words as he threatened to hurt each and everyone of my friends haunted me as I woke up each morning. That also took my time as I kept close to those around me, always praying to be heard. Always praying to be helped. Always praying ...

_.. Can you hear my pleas' I'm screaming .._

               "Sakura-chan," the sweet, sickening voice of my teacher woke me up from my usual flashbacks. Funny, I didn't even notice him coming in through the locked door. Unusual .. I always knew when he came in, so why not now?

"Are you excited as much as my little Kam Kam is?" He asked, pointing at his .. uhm .. unmentionable thing .. 

I chose not to speak, for I knew those words would just come back to haunt me.

"Sakura-chan," he called again, "I'm .. ready .."

Getting on my knees as he unbuckled his belt, I prayed to the one who had always ignored my pleas'.

_.. Hear my pleas' .. I' m praying .._

: : : : ------- : : : :

****

_               "You ungrateful bitch!" the figure from my nightmares slapped me across my face. The pain was unbearable, leaving a scar in my heart which will never heal. "Get on your knees' and pray that I'll be nice to you."_

****

: : : : ------- : : : :

****

**Revised Version of Melodies: Chapter One -- Meetings **

**.. to be continued ..**

Saki's end blabber: So, what do you think of the revision? I'm trying to expand more on the Relationship and stuff .. ahahha ..

 **IMPORTANT: I put up the original chapter also -- click on next -- so tell me which one you prefer .. and I'll just continue whichever gets the most points or yeah .. ^^ so dont forget to tell me in your reviews!**

**Kero: **You sly girl ..

**Saki: **Nani? Me?

**Kero:** I knew you had it in you! Go Girl!! 

**Saki: **Me? Me? -- looks around --

**Kero: **Making them tell you which one they prefer .. ahahahha .. muwahahahha ..

**Saki: **^^ **__**


End file.
